With the proliferation of mobile devices, several digital platforms are provided that enable people to interact and communicate with each other. For example, a messaging platform may enable two or more of its users to start a conversation using the messaging platform. While such virtual messaging platforms enable remotely located people to “meet” and communicate with each other virtually, these platforms are handicapped when it comes to facilitating in-person meetings at physical locations rather than in virtual places.
People communicating via a messaging platform may want to meet in physical locations for various purposes. For example, two users engaged in a conversation via a messaging platform may want to meet at a physical location to exchange goods or services, for example, as part of a buying/selling transaction. In some scenarios, the messaging platform may be part of on online marketplace that enables sellers to sell products or services online and for buyers to purchases these products or services. For example, using the online marketplace, a buyer and a seller may decide to enter into a sale transaction for a product and may want to meet at a physical location where the seller can deliver the product to the buyer. As another example, a couple of friends or relatives may want to meet socially at a physical location. Current digital platforms fail to properly facilitate such physical meetings.